Kataang Week 2019
by TheBakingQueen
Summary: It's that time of year again- 7 new prompts, 7 more glimpses into the lives of Katara and Aang. Ratings vary but are mostly T for kissing.
1. Day 1: Storm and Thunder

Kataang Week 2019 Day 1: Storm and Thunder

* * *

"Ungh, Daddy?" Aang heard his 4-year old son, Bumi, mumble sleepily, standing in the doorway of his and his very pregnant wife's room.

"Why aren't you in bed, Bumi?"

"I was scared of the storm and couldn't sleep," he replied, outstretching his arms to be picked up.

"Shh, sweetie," Aang whispered, picking the little boy up, "We don't want to wake up Mommy, now do we?"

Bumi shook his head as the two sat on the wide, mattressed windowsill, watching the heavy rain outside _pitter-patter_ against the ceiling and ground as storm clouds crashed into each other, creating thunder.

As the lightning crackled in the sky, Bumi gasped and held his father tight in fear, letting out a little whimper.

"Hey," the 23-year old airbender said soothingly, "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetie. We're safe in here."

The 4-year old said nothing, but now looking at his father rather than at the storm.

"I was once scared of storms too, you know that?"

"What?" Bumi whispered incredulously. "But you're the Avatar! How can the Avatar be scared of anything?"

"Believe me, I'm scared of a lot of things. I'm scared of losing you, or your mom, or your baby brother or sister inside your mom's tummy right now. Everyone is scared of something."

"But why were you scared of storms, Daddy?"

Aang gazed out the window with a distant look, remembering that night, the night that changed everything.

"Are you up for hearing a story?"

Bumi grinned and nodded, settling himself in his father's arms.

"Well, once upon a time, over 100 years ago, there were dozens and dozens of airbenders all over these temples," the airbender said in a dramatic whisper, still noting his sleeping wife.

"That was before the war, right Daddy?"

"Right, Bumi. Now, this was about 12 years after Avatar Roku's death, so that meant that the new Avatar was born into the airbenders and was about 12 years old at the time. I was taken to the monks by my guardian, Gyatso, and was told that I was the new Avatar."

Bumi frowned in confusion. "What's a guardian?"

"Oh- um... a guardian is someone who takes care of you. They act like your mom or dad but aren't actually."

"So what happened to your mom and dad, Daddy?" the 5-year old asked.

"Airbenders never knew their parents and were instead sent to the temples and put under a monk or nun's guardianship."

"Ooohhhhh."

"Anyway, the monks told me that there was a war on the horizon with Fire Lord Sozin, the one who started the 100 year war, and I needed to finish my airbending training to move on to the other elements. I overheard them say that they thought my guardian, Monk Gyatso, was too lenient with me and that they were going to send me away to the Eastern Air Temple to-"

"What does lenient mean?" Bumi interrupted.

"Uh," Aang faltered, "Lenient means to be very easy on someone. For example, your mom usually won't let me take you airgliding but I do, so I'm the lenient one there."

"Oooohhhh."

"So, where was I? Right! The monks were going to send me away to the Eastern Air Temple to finish my airbending training. I, of course, didn't want to be taken away from the person who was like a father to me and the only home I had ever known, so I decided to run away instead on Appa, leaving a note behind for Gyatso."

"Woah... Then what happened, Daddy?"

"That night was very dark and stormy and windy. Appa was struggling to fly through the storm over the ocean and we ended up crashing into the water."

Bumi gasped.

"It looked like it was all over, that we were going to drown there, but then a miracle happened."

"What happened? What happened?!"

"The Avatar State kicked in and I froze Appa and I into an ice ball and everything went black."

"What happened then?"

"I woke up, and I was looking into the bluest eyes I had ever seen."

"Really?"

"Mhm. They were the eyes of a goddess."

"A goddess?" a voice from behind them inquired.

Both Bumi and Aang's heads turned at the voice, seeing Katara sitting up in bed and looking at the two of them.

Aang grinned and nodded.

"Indeed, a goddess. A _beautiful,_ absolutely _breathtaking _goddess," he added as he made his way to his sleepy wife, kissing her forehead and swollen belly.

Bumi jumped down from the ledge and joined his parents on the bed, snuggling into his mother's warm body.

"Were _you_ the one to wake up Daddy, Mommy?"

Katara smiled and nodded.

"So that's why you're scared of storms, Daddy?"

The airbender nodded.

"That's why I _was_ scared of storms," he corrected.

"Then why aren't you anymore? I would be scared of storms for_ever_ and _ever_ and _ever_ if that happened to me."

The married couple caught each other's glance with a knowing look.

"I'm not scared anymore because of a night just like this one."

Bumi frowned at his father, waiting for him to continue.

"One night, _years_ ago, before you were born, it was storming just as hard as it was tonight. I hadn't been able to sleep and was sitting on that very ledge, watching the storm."

The waterbender leaned into her husband and continued the story.

"The sounds of thunder and lightning had woken me up, and that was when I saw Daddy on the ledge. I asked him what he was doing up, and he told me that he was scared, remembering what he had done all those years earlier. That night, I stayed up with him, watching the storm and helped him sleep that night."

"Your mother reminded me that I was safe, that I was loved, and that I had some amazing friends and family by my side to help me. After that night, I wasn't scared anymore."

"Woah."

"Now, come on, sweetie," the waterbender said, lying back on her side and patting the area next to her. "Let's go to sleep, now. You'll need your energy in the morning."

"But I'm not slee-" Bumi interrupted himself with a yawn, smiling sheepishly when both his parents gave him a look.

"Alright, maybe I'm a _little _sleepy," he said, embarrassed.

The nonbender lied down between his parents, snuggling into his father's chest as his mother's arms attempted to wrap around him from behind, and the little family of three, soon to be four, drifted into a deep slumber, the now lighter rain lulling them to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Day 1 of Kataang Week 2019! What d'ya think? Review!**


	2. Day 2: Breathe

**A/N: This is probably borderline M. Also, a big thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: Sangatsu Rose, Gurst, and Ashley Barbosa (who literally reviewed within a half hour of the chapter being posted. Like, how...) **

* * *

Kataang Week 2019 Day 2: Breathe

* * *

The sunset streaked glorious hues across the golden sky, setting it alight, much like the hearts and minds of the young couple on the balcony, kissing and celebrating a new era of peace.

They broke apart, breathing hard from the amazing kiss they had just shared, and knew it was only the 4th of many more to come.

* * *

"Aang-"

"And what if they hate me or throw tomatoes at me or-"

"_Aang-_"

"-they could try and light me on fire just like they did with my giant float- spirits, they really hated me then- on Avatar Day, or what if-"

"_AANG!"_ Katara finally yelled, firmly grasping his shoulders to convey her point.

The 13 year old airbender, now frozen in place at the volume of his girlfriend's voice, paused in his rambling of worries about his public appearance that was due to take place in a half hour.

"Aang," the girl said more soothingly this time, "the war is over, more people love you for ending the war than hate you for disappearing, and for goodness' sake, you're _just answering questions _about the airbenders and their way of life before thanking them for supporting you in this new, post-war era of peace."

Aang took a deep breath, now slightly calmer and less frantic.

"You're right, you're right, I just have to answer some questions and thank them and pray to the spirits that I don't say anything wrong because if I do then they'll all hate me and word will spread around the Earth Kingdom and then the Fire Nation and then the Water Tri-"

The boy paused as he saw the look on his girlfriend's face, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

The waterbender nodded, enveloping him in an embrace and kissing his cheek.

"Sweetie- I believe in you, our friends believe in you, and all those people waiting for you out there believe in you. All you have to do is believe in yourself, okay?"

Aang nodded, pulling her tighter and taking comfort in her gentle words and touch.

"Aang- they're ready for you," Sokka interrupted, causing the two lovers to reluctantly break apart.

The airbender started to walk towards the stage, giving Katara one last look.

"Just breathe, okay?"

* * *

"I can't do it, Aang. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing."

Katara looked frustratedly up at her boyfriend, her arms now dropped from their previous meditative position.

The 15 year old airbender gave her a sympathetic smile, crouching down next to her and repositioning her hands.

"It's all about the technique of breathing, love. If you breathe correctly, you'll be able to meditate. You're too tense- meditating is supposed to be relaxing. Here-"

Aang carefully wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her and letting his 17 year old girlfriend lean into him.

"This is relaxing, right?"

The waterbender nodded, melting into his embrace.

"Now, breathe in-"

Katara slowly inhaled, the scent of Aang pervading her senses.

"-and breathe out."

She exhaled, much more relaxed than before.

"Keep doing that- focus on your breathing and nothing else."

The girl did as he said, feeling him slowly peel himself away from her, but not before telling her one last time,

"Just breathe."

* * *

Katara froze.

It was the moment she had been waiting for for the past 6 months, the moment she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl, and now that it was here, she was petrified.

It was her wedding day. So far, it had all gone off without a hitch until now- the time had come for her to actually walk down the aisle.

Now, she wasn't hesitant because she didn't _want_ to marry Aang. Of course not!

But when some of the most important, influential people in the world are staring at you, scrutinizing your every move, a great number of them thinking their own daughters are a better match for the man you're about to marry than you, it becomes quite difficult to concentrate on getting down the aisle.

Feeling her father tug on her arm to start walking down the aisle, the waterbender rigidly went, ducking her head to avoid the avid gazes of the wedding guests.

After what felt like an eternity, the 18 year old finally reached the podium, immediately feeling her love's hands and fingers intertwine with her own.

Katara blanked out as the official, her step-grandfather Pakku, read out the spiritual significance of the ceremony, a passage that at this point, she could probably recite in her sleep.

Forcing herself to pay attention, the girl found herself distracted by strange symbols Aang had been tracing on her hand since she got to the podium.

She focused for a second, feeling what he was tracing while not looking down obviously.

When she figured it out, she smiled- the first real, completely relaxed and unforced smile of the day, and when the time came, recited her vows confidently and happily to the entire congregation, never once tearing her gaze apart from the airbender.

As the ceremony wrapped up and the couple started walking back to the reception, Katara heard Aang whisper in her ear.

"I take it you figured out my message?"

The girl grinned and kissed him.

"'Just breathe.'"

* * *

"Aang, I swear to the spirits when this is over that if you come within 10 feet of me with any intentions of sex ever again I will chop that stupid appendage of yours off with an ice blade!"

The 18 year old airbender gulped, truly hoping that the threat would not ring true, also trying to remain loving and caring towards his pained wife without getting water whipped and yelled at, as a certain brother-in-law of his already had been for saying that childbirth and labor couldn't be _that _painful.

"I know, love."

He kissed her forehead, wiping away the sweat trickling down her tense face with a cold towel.

"You're doing great, sweetheart. You're almost there!"

"Augh!" Katara cried out, another contracting ripping its way through her body.

"Oh, I wish there was something I could do..." Aang mumbled, peppering kisses all over her forehead and moving his wife's haphazard hair from her face.

"There is," she replied breathlessly, turning her head to face him.

The airbender looked to her to continue.

"Hold my hand?" Katara asked meekly. "Please?"

Aang nodded vehemently, clasping their hands together in a millisecond.

As the waterbender went through another contraction, she squeezed his hand so hard he thought she had crushed the bones into fragments, but Aang squeezed back nonetheless, knowing what she was going through was far worse.

"Master Katara, you're fully dilated. You're going to start pushing, okay?" one of the healers said.

Katara nodded, death-gripping Aang's hand as she prepared to push.

"Just breathe, okay, love? You can do this."

The waterbender nodded, kissing her husband.

"I can do this, I can do this."

Two hours later, after many more obscenities and curses shouted, the entire room held its breath.

Suddenly, the silence of the room was permeated with the sound of a small breath and a loud cry, along with the exhausted exhalation of the new mother.

"You did it, love," Aang said with tears in his eyes, kissing Katara over and over again while the baby was cleaned up by the healers.

"We're parents," she responded softly, hugging her husband.

"Waah!"

The new parents turned their heads briskly as they heard the cries of their newborn baby, Katara righting herself in the bed as Aang carefully took the baby from the healer, cradling it as if it were the only thing in the world that mattered.

"Aang- can I-?" the airbender heard his wife say.

Supporting the baby's head, he handed the hungry baby to his mother, who fed him lovingly, talking and cooing to him all the while.

A few hours later, late at night, the new family of three fell asleep together, smiles on all of their faces, thanking the spirits for what had brought them to that point, all of their breaths in a perfect, synchronized, harmony.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, how I love baby fics. 2 days down, 5 more to go!**


	3. Day 3: Gentle Touches

**A/N: A few snippets of implied _stuff_ but nothing explicit or graphic.**

* * *

Kataang Week 2019 Day 3: Gentle Touches

* * *

Katara sighed blissfully as she lied down, curling up against her husband and smiling softly as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders instinctively.

The two lay together in silence for some time, basking in the rare moment of peace with each other before Aang broke the ambience of quiet surrounding them.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, using his free hand to cup the waterbender's cheek.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, tilting her head in confusion.

Aang shook his head.

"It's just that you feel a bit tense in your shoulders. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, that. Work's just been a bit stressful lately, that's all. I haven't had this kind of relaxation time in ages."

"Hmm," the airbender mused in thought, a plan forming in his mind.

"What?"

Aang gave his wife a quick kiss, removing his arms from her side and making a motion to take off the loose shirt of his she had on.

"Aang?" Katara asked as she allowed him to take the article of clothing off. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, and lie on your stomach."

The waterbender quirked an eyebrow but did as he said, commenting, "If this is some kind of intimacy thing, you're doing a horrible job of getting me in the mood."

The Avatar chuckled at this before rushing out of the room to get a basket, which Katara noted was filled with a variety of containers.

Aang carefully picked out specific wooden containers out of the basket before setting them on the nightstand, taking one and squirting some of its contents onto his hand.

"Just lie back and relax, okay, love?"

The waterbender nodded, closing her eyes and contentment and gasping softly as she felt Aang's warm, soothing hands on her shoulders, rubbing some aromatic oil into them.

"Mmm... Spirits, Aang, what is that? It smells amazing..."

The airbender grinned and continued his ministrations on her back and shoulders as her limbs became practically putty in his hands.

"When we were training in the temples, the monks had us learn the basics of aromatherapy and pressure points in the body and how to use that in massages and stuff, kind of like the opposite of what Ty Lee does- chi opening instead of blocking. It was supposed to be a therapeutic exercise that would help us meditate and relax if we did it on ourselves. The stuff I'm rubbing into your shoulders right now is a special oil infused with 'lavender', a flower native to the Earth Kingdom."

"Mmm... I see."

Aang, satisfied with how much tension he had released from her shoulders, then moved down, taking another squirt of the same fragrant oil he had used before and massaged it into Katara's shoulder blades, eliciting a sigh and soft moan from the relaxed waterbender.

"Aang?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"If you knew about this chi opening thing, why didn't use ever use them back when Ty Lee chi blocked us?"

"Oh, well..." the airbender ducked his head sheepishly.

"I actually completely forgot about it before we started restoring the air temples. When I was reading through the scrolls we saved and uncovered, I found a whole series on the chi opening and aromatherapy and what fragrances and pressure points did what. I only briefly started the aromatherapy and pressure points course before I found out I was the Avatar... I never fully learned it until a few years ago."

Aang looked up to see his wife smiling sympathetically at him, motioning for him to come get a kiss, which he did, happily.

The Avatar continued his work on Katara's mid-back area for a few more minutes when he suddenly stopped, realizing something.

"I completely forgot!" he said, rummaging through the basket furiously.

The waterbender turned her neck, watching as he searched through the basket like a child trying to find a chocolate in the midst of a bowl of vegetables.

"Aha!" Aang exclaimed, holding the bag of what looked like black sticks up proudly for all to see, as if they were his most prized possession.

Katara quirked an eyebrow in amusement, voicing her initial question.

"What are those?"

At this, the airbender over dramatically gasped.

"How do you not know what these precious sticks are? How can you be so, so, so uncouth, so uncultured, so-?"

The waterbender rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"So are you going to tell me or are going to keep insulting me?" she interrupted dryly.

Cracking a grin at his wife's sarcastic comment, Aang took the sticks and put them in a special holder, lighting them.

"They're called incense sticks. They smell really good when burned- although, I'm not sure how good these will smell after over 100 years of not being used."

As the smoke and smell of the incense wafted through the room and Aang's hands returned to Katara's back, the waterbender slowly started to drift back to her previous state of bliss, the only noise in the room being her sighs and moans of pleasure as the tension floated away from her body.

As the airbender began to open another bottle, this time, as he told Katara, a 'sandalwood' oil, also from the Earth Kingdom, he moved to the last section, the lowest part of her back.

"Aang?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're amazing."

"Yes, yes I am."

A pause followed.

"I'm not even going to turn my head back and glare at you because I am much too relaxed right now to do that."

The airbender chuckled, pulling the hair on her neck onto the other side and kissing her sensitive, exposed skin.

"Honestly though, sweetie. I meant it. I mean it. Thank you for doing this for me. I love you."

Aang paused, smiling softly and wondering what had brought on this moment of sentimentality.

"You're welcome, love. I'll do this for you whenever you want, just say the word. And I love you, too."

He kissed her temple, then he cheek, making it turn a dark magenta, and then sealed his lips to hers, touching their foreheads together for a few minutes after they broke apart.

Quickly running his hands over all of her pressure points once more, the airbender motioned to her.

"You're all done; all of your pressure points are tension free and relaxed."

At this, Katara finally sat up, groaning as she did so and helped Aang put away the oils, leaving the incense burning.

She sat on the bed, waiting for Aang to put the basket away and join her to read a little before going to bed an hour before they usually did.

As Aang came back, cupping her cheek and kissing her passionately, the waterbender faltered, forgetting her surroundings and melting into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Katara smiled, breathing hard as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and kissed him once more, falling back onto the bed, the airbender hovering above her and caressing every inch of her body.

After a few long minutes, they separated, panting for air.

"Well, you got me relaxed, love, and I think I know a way I can get you relaxed now," she said, before turning them so that she was on top and pulling the sheets around them, all previous plans of reading and going to bed early forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: We all know what happens next... Anyway, that's 3 chapters done with 4 to go and I apologize for any errors because I am writing this about an hour after I should've _started_ getting ready for bed so I'm not at my peak. If you see a typo or an error, _please _PM me or write it in the review, because I (personally, as the grammar and spelling freak of my friend group) find it really embarrassing when I go back to a chapter to look at it and find the stupidest little error or typo. It annoys me to no end. **


	4. Day 4: Dancing

Kataang Week 2019 Day 3: Dancing

* * *

**_Dancing_.**

To many, the word was insignificant and meant nothing.

To others, the word was simply a pastime, a hobby, something to be done just for fun.

To Katara and Aang, it was the entirety of their relationship summed up in a single, deceptively unassuming word.

* * *

When Katara saw Aang _**dancing **_with On Ji in the cave that night, it ignited a flame of jealousy inside her, making her question if a friend was all Aang was to her.

Later that night, when she was the one _**dancing **_with Aang, more sparks flew, only this time, they were sparks of passion, nonetheless also making her question what she and Aang were.

* * *

The first date Aang ever took Katara on had _**dancing.**_

The two were 13 and 15, respectively, and while they technically were dating, they hadn't been on a date.

Fed up with it, the airbender decided to take his girlfriend around Ba Sing Se, just to sightsee as neither had really gotten the chance while frantically travelling the world and trying to get Aang to master all the elements.

On their little sightseeing trip, the two happened to come across a newly opened Water Tribe restaurant (which Aang had planned for and intentionally steered their course there) and ate dinner there, the familiar atmosphere making Katara feel more at ease, which led to her enthusiastically thanking her boyfriend with kisses.

As they headed back to their house back in the upper ring, near the palace, the two heard music, upbeat and lively music which they soon found, was a couples street _**dancing**_ competition.

At first, Katara just watched in amazement at the skills and various types of _**dances**_ from all over the world being displayed, not wanting to take part in any of it. However, at Aang's insistence- along with him giving her the look of a sad, lost puppy- the waterbender gave in and agreed to competing.

Of course, once the crowd saw who else was _**dancing**_, the other dancers made way for the couple, all eyes glued on them, making Katara blush and duck her head down.

Feeling a strong sense of deja vu as the music came on, Aang held his hand out to Katara.

"Take my hand."

The waterbender grinned at the familiar line, and did as he said, standing up.

"Okay."

As Katara stood up and looked around at everyone's gazes directed at them, a knot began to form in her stomach.

"Aang, everyone's watching..."

"Don't worry about them; it's just you and me right now."

Together, they raised their hands up in the same pose as the start of their _**dance**_ in the cave, which seemed so long ago, yet was only a handful of months prior.

The two kicked and flipped, twisting and turning, only making one small change to their first 'Kataango' (as Sokka had dubbed it), which was actually kissing instead of almost kissing.

When they had finally finished, panting and breathing hard, they heard the crowd cheer loudly, praising their performance.

The judges announced that they had won, much to their delight, and gave them the tickets for a free dance class at one of the city's top institutes.

Afterwards, they headed home on the monorail, holding hands and leaning against one another in a comfortable silence.

"Aang?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a first date that I'll never forget."

* * *

The couple made up from the first fight they ever had by _**dancing.**_

Katara looked up from her shoes as she saw Aang's hand reach out to her, staring at it as if it had grown three heads.

"Come on, love. Just one d-"

"Don't."

Katara shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself as she avoided his gaze.

"One _**dance**_?" he pleaded again. "Just one, I promise."

He held his hand out to her, desperation in his eyes.

The waterbender sighed.

"One, and _only_ one," she said, taking his hand and standing up.

As a new song started, Aang put one of his arms around his frustrated girlfriend's waist, holding and swaying her to the music.

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Watch me."

The airbender sighed, saying nothing in response.

He thought about when all of this had started; that single, stupid afternoon that had caused this entire mess, their first fight as a couple.

Did him and Katara argue about other things? Sure, but those were petty, small, like what they should have for dinner or which was the superior fruit: mangoes or strawberries (Aang swore to the spirits it was mangoes, despite Katara's fervent protests about strawberries being better). They had never had a fight as serious as this, one that couldn't be solved with a simple 'I'm sorry'.

It had all started on a fairly typical afternoon; the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Aang was teaching the Air Acolytes about Air Nomad customs, particularly the food.

Was it really his fault that he had lost track of time and ended up missing his and Katara's date at the Jasmine Dragon completely, which ended up with marching into the club house, irate, and seeing a handful of the female Air Acolytes fawning over some of the airbending tricks he was showing them, grabbing his arms and 'practically drooling', as Katara had put it so eloquently?

Nonetheless, since that fateful day five days earlier, the waterbender had refused to talk to him, avoiding him as much as she could, and not bothering to listen to his side of the story, despite his attempts to appease her, which brings us to the present, at one of King Kuei's balls, where Aang, once again, was trying to talk to his girlfriend (unsuccessfully... so far).

"Do you love me?" he asked softly after a long silence between the two, the smallest part of him scared that her answer wouldn't be what he wanted it to be.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Aang huffed in exasperation, ceasing his dancing completely, before grabbing Katara's hand and taking her into one of the palace's many hallways.

"I'll ask you again, do you love me? Because if you don't, then I'd rather not waste my time and energy on a lost cause."

The airbender turned away from her, grabbing at his non-existent hair and trying to force himself to calm down.

Meanwhile, Katara was in shock. Aang had never been so upright and blunt with her and, while she knew she was being overly unfair and harsh to him the past few days, she was still surprised at how much hurt was in his voice as he uttered his words.

"I do," she whispered, Aang barely hearing it.

"You do what?"

The waterbender wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso from behind, holding onto him tightly.

"I _do_ love you."

Katara felt Aang take her hand in his tentatively, as if expecting to be rebuked, and in that moment, all Katara wanted to do was to cry and tell him how sorry she was for her cruelty, that she had stopped being mad three days ago, and that the only reason she was so mean was because of how hurt and embarrassed she felt sitting in the Jasmine Dragon for over an hour in a booth for two, looking like a pathetic, heartbroken fool.

Of course, although 'sorry' was on the tip of her tongue, Katara didn't know how to put all of that into words, so she said the next best thing that came to mind.

"_**Dance**_ with me?" she whispered softly.

The airbender slowly turned around, gazing into her eyes, reading the unspoken apology ever present, and held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And they swayed there.

And then they didn't, merely holding and comforting each other.

"I'm sorry, for everything," Katara whispered, cupping Aang's cheek and smiling softly when he leaned into it.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to leave you there," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"I know. And I didn't mean to be so mean to you, really. I love you, Aang."

The airbender smiled softly and kissed her, deeply.

"I love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

And of course, Aang and Katara started the new, most important chapter of their lives with a _**dance:**_ their marriage.

Katara giggled happily as her new husband carried her bridal-style (after all, she _was_ a bride) to the dance floor.

The waterbender had never thought of herself as one that giggled, but Aang brought out the most interesting things in her.

"Shall we?" he asked gallantly, outstretching his arm.

Yet again, Katara giggled, taking his hand with equally as much grandeur as they began their first _**dance**_ as husband and wife.

As the music played in the background, the waterbender found herself not so much elegantly _**dancing**_ as much as leaning against her husband's chest and swaying to the beat.

"Katara?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We're married," the airbender said giddily, dropping a kiss to the top of his new wife's (oh, how he loved calling her that) head.

Katara grinned, pecking her husband on the lips.

"Yes, yes we are. At least, mostly."

Aang quirked an eyebrow in response, twirling Katara around as the song continued.

"Mostly?"

The waterbender blushed, her eyes darting around for any listening ears.

"Technically," she started softly, turning as Aang twirled her yet again, "we're not _officially _married until we... _consummate_, by Southern Water Tribe tradition."

"Oh."

Aang starting blushing just as much as his wife, his cheeks, however, much more tomato-esque than the magenta hue of his wife's face.

"Well," he smirked deviously, his hands venturing lower than he waist while he whispered into his wife's ear, "at least the last part will be the most _relaxing_ and _fun_, don't you agree?"

"Oh shush," Katara swatted at him half-heartedly, hoping that neither her father nor brother were anywhere close by to hear their suggestive banter.

As the song drew to a close, the couple gave each other a long, languid kiss, leaving them both aching for the moment where they wouldn't have to hold back anymore.

Katara sighed contently against her husband as they sat, sipping from their glasses of sparkling apple cider.

"I love you, my husband," she said, scrunching her nose up as she called him her husband.

The airbender chuckled, capturing her lips with his own.

"I love you, too, my wife, my Forever Girl, I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! Again, please help me out with any errors. It is 12:43 AM as I write this A/N and I have been working on this for the past 3 hours. Oh, the things I do for fanfiction... Anyways, review!**


	5. Day 5: Lazy Morning

**A/N: M for heavily suggestive themes.**

* * *

Kataang Week 2019 Day 5: Lazy Day/Morning

* * *

"Ungh," Aang groaned as weak sunlight filtered through the curtains to his sleep filled eyes.

He yawned, forcing himself to sit up in the bed, memories of the previous night rushing back to him.

_Clothes flying off at the speed of light... ...moans and cries of passion and pleasure... ...murmured declarations of love as they both came down from their high..._

"_'Twas an eventful night indeed," _he thought, gazing lovingly at his still sleeping wife, completely bare under the sheets still wrapped around her body.

The airbender grinned, silently cheering.

Katara, the love of his life, was, as of the previous day, not only his Forever Girl to _him, _but to the rest of the world as well.

They were _married_.

Somehow, Aang had convinced Katara to marry him and _somehow, _she had gone through with it.

"_I am a married man,"_ the airbender thought to himself incredulously. "_Katara is my wife, and I am her husband."_

Aang was just about to hop back under the sheets and cuddle his naked wife as he had been before he woke up, but suddenly, he felt the call of nature and started to get off the bed, heading for the bathroom.

"No."

The airbender turned around, hearing a muffled voice, which belonged to none other than his wife, eyes closed but obviously awake with her hand gripping his tightly.

"Don't go. Please?" she mumbled sleepily, intertwining their fingers.

Aang chuckled, a sense of pride blooming in him as he saw his wife's plain, raw desire to be close to him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, love. I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh," Katara buried herself under the sheets so he couldn't see her blush, which, of course, he did anyway. "Okay then. Just be quick."

With that, the airbender dropped a quick kiss to his wife's forehead and left.

A few minutes later, Aang returned, much more relaxed, and smiled in adoration as he saw his wife on her side staring at him lovingly, her eyes only half open, weighed down by her want of more sleep.

"Hey, baby," he said, sliding under the sheets with her, craving to feel her skin against his as he caressed the curves of the side of her body.

"Mmm," she hummed contently, snuggling closer to him and tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked gently. "From last night, I mean. Are you sore or anything...?"

"A little," the waterbender admitted, looking up at her new husband, "but that's to be expected. Besides, it's not a _bad _sore feeling, so to speak. It's a good kind of sore, like the kind you get when stretching; it's a little uncomfortable, but it's relieving."

Katara smirked deviously.

"Even if it was a bad kind of sore, last night was most _definitely _worth it," she whispered in his ear, making Aang blush heavily and gulp.

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes intensely, before bursting into giggles at his wide-eyed expression.

"Hey," Aang protested weakly.

As the giggles slowly died away, Katara kissed the cheek of her pouting husband.

"I'm sorry, but your face was priceless."

The airbender said nothing, an idea of revenge forming in his head.

Suddenly, Aang pulled the waterbender flush against his body, their lips connected in a passionate open-mouthed kiss, his hands roaming every bit of her body that he had gotten to explore extensively the previous night.

Then, just as quickly as it began, the airbender stopped, smirking at his flushed, panting wife.

She scoffed at his obvious revenge, pouting as he chuckled at her.

"That wasn't very fair."

"You started it."

"Hmph."

The waterbender cuddled back up against him, still grumpy that he had gotten her so riled up all for nothing.

"I love you," he said, trying to win back her favor.

"I love you, too, I just don't particularly like you right now."

"Well then what can I do to make you like me right now?"'

Katara looked back up at her husband, genuinely concerned and wondering how to regain her playful, loving mood of earlier and felt seconds away from crying.

What had she done to deserve this sweet, loving, caring, willing to put up with her BS, hardworking, amazing man as her husband?

Her annoyance of earlier forgotten, the waterbender turned them so that she was on top of him, who was on his back.

She smiled softly down on him, leaning in and giving him a long, languid, loving kiss while she gently cupped his cheeks, much to the airbender's surprise.

"Does this mean you like me now?" he asked innocently.

Katara chuckled, nodding, before giving him another kiss... and another... and another... and before they knew it, they were in the exact same position they had been in the previous night, completely worn out and sweaty, whispering and murmuring words of love to each other in a post-coital glow.

"I love you so much, my _husband,_" the waterbender murmured to her husband who was lying on top of her, his head nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," he hummed into her neck, making Katara giggle from the vibrations, "I love you, too, my _wife_."

The two lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, content.

Suddenly, a loud rumble broke the silence, a dark hue of magenta spreading across Katara's cheeks.

Aang quirked an eyebrow at her, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"So, either we're about to have a _very _heavy thunderstorm, _or _a certain beautiful, dark-haired waterbender is _quite _hungry and discontent with her husband for not feeding her.

The airbender made a big show of going to and looking out the window for storm clouds.

"Hmm, would you look at that? Not a cloud in the sky. Therefore, my _extremely, _award-worthy scientific method- don't you laugh at me; I see those giggles about to erupt- indicates that it must be the latter: a hungry wife that wants her husband to bring her food. Let's see now..."

Aang looked under various lamps and dressers.

"Do you, fair lady, happen to know where I may find a hungry wife?" he asked gallantly, only making Katara laugh harder.

"I... do believe," the girl said in between giggles, "that... she happens... to be right... in this very room."

"Truly? Then it must be..."

Aang gasped overdramatically, Katara now failing, but still attempting to stifle her laughing.

"Why? It cannot be you, can it, my lady?"

He _tsk_ed his tongue.

"What a negligent husband that would not bring his wife any food. Lucky for you, I happen to know that, despite not bringing it, said husband had prepared some fruit pies in advance for just this type of situation. If you would stay here for a brief second..."

Aang quickly air-scootered to the kitchen and back, revealing the fruit pies he had kept in the 'ice box', as the Mechanist had called it, for the last 24 hours after making them, along with some cutlery and napkins.

Katara's face lit up as she saw the pies and quickly used the small slit at the top to find her favorite kind, apple, and started delving her fork into it, eating ravenously.

She had just about finished three-quarters of the pie before she realized that the pies' maker was still there, and also probably quite hungry.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "Did you want some, too?"

Aang shook his head, kissing her cheek and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I made plenty for the both of us, love. 3 apple pies, 3 mango, and 2 mixed berry. Eat as much as you want."

The waterbender smiled, touched at his effort just to make her happy and kissed him.

"You're amazing, Aang. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

The airbender merely shook his head, taking the fork from her hand and delicately feeding her, taking much delight in her blush and blissful countenance.

An hour later, half of the eight pies finished, both of their bellies stuffed, the two settled back into bed, Aang's arm around Katara as she settled against his side, one arm draped across his chest.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day? Spend a lazy day in bed?"

Aang smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"There's nothing I'd like more."

* * *

**A/N: (Hopefully) the last day of me staying up past midnight finishing these prompts, since I already have the last 2 done. (Really, kataangweek? The only two prompts I finish ahead of time you're going to put as the _very last_** **prompts?!) Anyway, I know the ending was a little messy, but tell me how you liked it! Also, I posted a poll on my profile, so go check that out and vote! **


	6. Day 6: Frustrated

Kataang Week 2019 Day 6: Frustrated

* * *

Katara loved Aang.

Really, she did.

But, she swore to the spirits, if he left his socks strewn haphazardly on the floor of their bedroom one more time…

She shook her head at her messy husband, rolling her eyes.

With a sigh of wistfulness at the thought of her love, away in Ba Sing Se for a few days, she picked up the forgotten socks and put them in the laundry basket, mentally noting to give the Avatar an earful later.

* * *

Aang loved Katara.

Really, he did.

However, there were some things that she did that frustrated him to no end.

For example, putting her feet and hands on him when they were colder than the South Pole itself to make them warm, raising goosebumps all over his body, not to mention the fright it gave him while he was half asleep, mere minutes away from a deep slumber.

Tsking his tongue at her obliviousness to it all, he pressed a kiss to his sleeping wife's forehead and pulled her closer to him.

Despite the cold.

* * *

** A/N: I haven't really done drabbles, so I thought I'd try one for Kataang Week this year. Thoughts?**


	7. Day 7: Trust

Kataang Week 2019 Day 7: Trust

* * *

"Aang. I love you, sweetie, but you have lost your mind."

"Come on, Kat, it'll be fun!"

"Aang."

"Katara."

"_Aang._"

"_Katara._"

"But it's never been done before!"

"And? There's a first time for everything."

The waterbender glanced skeptically at her boyfriend with his glider in hand, attempting to get her on that deathtrap.

Now, of course, Katara loved watching Aang on his glider.

Seeing him so free of his worldly duties and acting so childishly, which, in other cases may have annoyed Katara, made the girl smile, knowing that no matter what happened, Aang and his childishness would never change.

However, that was when it was just Aang on the glider.

What he was talking about now was entirely different.

He was talking about two people, him and herself.

Katara sighed.

"Aang, are you even sure you can support two people on your glider?"

"Yes! I've even been practicing the last couple weeks while I was away in the Fire Nation carrying a couple bags of rocks to mimic the weight! Please, 'Tara?"

Katara bit her lip in dilemma, not wanting to say 'no' but also not wanting to say 'yes'.

Then, Aang pulled out a trick from his sleeve, giving his girlfriend the puppy dog eyes.

"Aang-" Katara turned away from him, trying to keep her resolve. "I can't-"

Aang put the glider down gently and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Come on, sweetie-"

The airbender started kissing her shoulder as she instinctually tilted her head to give him better access, bare due to the shoulder-less top she was wearing on the especially hot day, before trailing up and down her neck sensually, knowing exactly how to play his cards right.

"Don't you trust me?"

Katara replied immediately, "Of course I trust-"

"Then prove it," Aang replied, cutting her off.

"He did go to a lot of trouble..." Katara thought, knowing she had already lost. "How can I say no?"

"Fine," she whispered so softly that Aang almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"What was that?" he asked, still kissing her neck.

"I said fine," the waterbender whispered slightly louder.

"I still can't hear you…"

Katara huffed.

"I said fine! Happy?"

Aang broke away and grinned at her.

"Yes, actually. Very."

With that, he picked her up bridal-style, eliciting a shriek of surprise from the startled waterbender and grabbed his staff, airbending them to the top of their Ba Sing Se house for a jumping point.

He set her down and opened the glider, helping her reluctantly position her hands properly before grabbing on himself, one arm securely fastened around her waist.

"Aang, I swear, if this kills me today, I will come back to haunt you for as long as you love and then some when you get to the Spirit World, you hear me?"

Aang laughed, "I hear you, sweetie. Now hold on tight!"

And he jumped, airbending from the very start to thrust them into the sky. Katara's eyes were tightly closed in fear and a squeal erupted from her mouth as they left the safe, stable ground for the clouds above.

About 30 seconds later, Katara dared to open one eye, peering down at the world below her before opening the other as well, quite literally seeing the world from a different perspective.

"Woah," she whispered in awe, still clinging on to Aang with a death grip.

For as far as she could see in the sky, it was blue- pure, beautiful, gem and sea worthy blue.

"No," she thought. "Blue is an inadequate word. Cerulean maybe?"

Of course, the sky wasn't new to her; she flew on Appa on a regular basis. But this sky seemed much different. For one, they appeared to be much higher as they would've been far above the clouds had there been any. Even more, this flight wasn't plagued by her older brother yelling at her about oogies. No, this was just her and Aang.

"Aang," she said shakily after a few minutes of thought, "is this what you see every single time on your glider?"

The airbender grinned at her.

"Pretty much. Are you comfortable with me trying a few tricks?"

Katara gulped, but after all, she had trusted Aang to get her this far safe and sound; she might as well let him give her the full experience.

"Okay," she said simply.

Grinning crookedly, the airbender took them in a loop-de-loop, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek as she shrieked in delight, before taking them in a rapid descent to the lake near Ba Sing Se, hidden in the mountains near the city.

He kept them moving right above the water, mere inches away, allowing Katara to gleefully glide a hand across the shimmering surface before they ascended once more to the skies and heavens above.

About an hour later, the two returned home, laughing, after a day of gliding and airbending, with, of course, a few stops in the city itself.

Aang, naturally, was exhausted but couldn't stop himself from smiling uncontrollably with his girlfriend, whom he had made unbelievably happy today.

Later that day, as the two got ready for bed and crawled under the sheets in Aang's room, Katara smiled happily at the love of her life.

"I had fun today. Thank you for that, sweetie," as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"It was my pleasure, love. You see, I told you you could trust me."

A serene smile crossed Katara's face.

"Yes," she murmured, "yes I can."

A yawn following the statement, the waterbender buried her face in Aang's chest, tangling their legs together, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and maybe I'll finally finish Kataang Week 2017!**


End file.
